onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-80.24.36.214-20170224201955/@comment-26868699-20170318143008
78.241.135.191 a écrit : Shishibukai n'est pas un grade de puissance, Garp a volontairement choisi de rester VA malgré les relances, il est connu de tous qu'il n'avait pas le niveau d'un VA et pour être Yonko il faut avoir des terres en plus de faire ses preuves, les terres de Big Mom ne vont pas automatiquement passer chez Capone s'il assasine Big Mom, elle vont plutôt être absorbées par les autres Yonkos et Barbe Noire a du faire ses preuves en battant l'équipage de Marco pour devenir Yonko. C’est bien beau de posséder un titre, le confirmer c’est mieux, beaucoup mieux. Ce n’est pas parce qu’une personne dit qu’il a lui ou son ami une ceinture de karaté qu'on va croire aveuglement que l'un ou l'autre à le niveau. Sans démonstration aucune confirmation. Les circonstances que tu cites encore une fois ça n'existe plus dans l'élite qui n'est composée que de combattants complets. Elite, si tu veux. Maintenant, donne- moi une preuve illustrée qu'on puisse confirmer que Snack vaut son titre. Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? As-tu vu le déroulement du combat Urouge vs Snack ? Où as-tu vu que Snack est complet ? Cracker a-t-il été complet face à Luffy ? Sans sa défense ultrasolide, le combat a changé, il n'a pas duré. Pour info, un combattant complet sait s’adapter quand il est en difficulté. Monet n'a à aucun moment vaincu Luffy quitte à faire des parallèles à tout va fais-en qui tiennent un minimum la route. Ok, mon exemple est imprécis, Monet n'a fait que le relaxer. Autre exemple, Caesar a couché Luffy, alors qu'il est physiquement plus puissant. Non mais premièrement Doflamingo n'a exactement dit ça, et deuxièmement la mauvaise foi ça suffit, Doflamingo CONNAIT le niveau de Vergo Tu joues avec les traductions pour te donner raison, ça ne marche pas. La forme change, mais le fond reste. Doflamingo a bien été trop confiant quant au pouvoir de Vergo. Version anglaise : his haki will completely black even your chapping ability !! ''You have no hope of matchin him in power either ! Version française : son haki peut même le protéger de ce pouvoir qu'est le tien !! '''QUe ce soit en force ou réputation, tu n'es rien comparé à Vergo.''' Page suivante : Vergo est coupé en deux. Doflamingo affirmait que Law n’a aucune chance contre son pouvoir. Crier victoire trop tôt en ventant son pouvoir = surestimation. Donc,Si Doflamingo a surestimé le haki de Vergo, Big Mom a pu surestime le niveau Snack. Doflamingo n'est pas sencé connaître les progrès de Law donc que ma ma sous estime Urouge pourquoi'pas...par contre elle savait ce que vaut Luffy des le départ et c'est pour ca qu'elle était sur que Craker le ramènerait, simplement elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas deviner qu'il y aurait de tels interactions entre les pouvoirs de Craker ceux de Nami et ceux de Luffy. Cela dit visiblement Urouge n'a absolument rien pu faire du tout contre Craker.